nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
Vander
Major Vander is an adjutant of Tactician Diener of the Royal Capital Liberation Army. He was previously an adjutant of Schera Zade, but after witnessing her atrocious actions during the Tragedy of Sulawesi Grand Bridge, he took Diener's offer to join the Liberation Army. Vander supplied as much information as he could about Schera to Diener, and played vital roles in many battles, most notably the Battle of Bertusburg. Previously, his disgust at Schera's actions was under the belief that the unspoken rules of war were in place to uphold justice, but he was admonished as naive. Under Diener, Vander learned that no matter which side you're on, war is a dirty, despicable thing. It truly did not matter what side he was on. He was killed by Schera Zade near Cyrus Fortress after the Schera and General Larus attempt to break through the encirclment. He met a grizzly end, due to being possessed by a Death God attempting to reap Schera's emotions. Little was he aware the Schera's appetite to devour these beings would give her the strength to end his life. Personality Vander is a stoic man who believes in righteousness. This view is quickly shattered, though, due to the Tragedy of Sulawesi Grand Bridge and being in witness to the mercilessness of Schera Zade and her cavalry. He affirms for himself that betraying the Royal Army and sullying himself, as is Diener's creed, is the correct action, though his need to constantly reaffirm this indicates that there is doubt in his heart. He eventually abandons his naive belief that there is justice in war, killing even allies in an attempt to save greater lives than those he sacrifices. Synopsis Vander is first introduced as a capable military officer who had undergone significant officer training. Along with Katarina Nubes, Vander hoped to serve under a new Hero. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the atrocities of war. His first battle, the Battle of Althia Crossing, was marred in tragedy and horror as he was a forced participant in the Tragedy of Sulawesi Grand Bridge. The overwhelming sense of dread at Schera's actions led him to desert the Royal Army to serve under Diener, affirming his loyalty by opening the gates of Belta Castle and killing General David of the Fourth Army Corps himself. Upon changing sides, he supplies as much information about Schera Zade to Diener as he can. Ironically, this increases Diener's obsession with Schera Zade to make sure she is killed. From this point on, Vander serves as adjutant to Diener and takes up his creed, "One man dirtied, ten killed, and thousands saved." He is as loyal as can be, serving as a spy and assistant. During the Battle of Bertusburg, he is ordered to chase after Death's Cavalry to force them into a favorable position for Diener's plans. It is here that he realizes that he has come full circle and truly understands the horrors of war that Schera introduced him to. He is forced to manipulate his own forces to trap the movements of the rearguard of Death's Cavalry so that he can kill them with poisoned arrows. The soldiers he baited into fighting them were caught in the crossfire. According to Vander, this was a "necessary sacrifice" to prevent even great loss. During the Siege of Cyrus Fortress, he is ordered to chase after Schera and make sure she perishes after she was shot with poisoned crossbow bolts. Though she had escaped, Vander did not have to go far to reach her. Surprisingly, her scythe was light to him, but this was due to him being empowered by a Death God. While gloating over her, he explained that Diener was behind the Commodity Procurement Operations that resulted in Schera's rage against the Liberation Army. This lit a fire in Schera; she gained a burst of strength to attack him and the Death God that empowered him, resulting in a gruesome death by her hands and her recovery from the poison. Category:Yuuz Kingdom